Too Close for Comfort
by darkangel855
Summary: sakura always took everything for granted.What will she do when she almost looses the person that means the most to her?NaruxSaku my first fic so plz don't be harsh
1. of tears and burns

A pinkhaired medicnin was running away frantically from something.  
"No…!" Sakura screamed at the barely conscious body in her arms. "You  
can't die, Naruto, you can't! Not when I was going to tell you the most  
important thing in my life!" She felt her eyes prickle with tears.  
'Naruto...you can't die...not now...'  
"Sakura-chan!" She heard a distant voice say. Sakura looked up and saw Rock  
Lee jogging his way to her in his green spandex.  
Sakura sighed in relief. 'Tsunade did send someone after them...' She  
suddenly started feeling weary and tired. Maybe dying wasn't such a bad  
idea...Her vision soon became blurry and then her world slowly faded to  
black."Sakura-chan!""M...who is it?"  
As soon as Sakura opened her eyes, the light blinded her; and for a moment,  
all she could see was the purest white and then color came in. She saw Rock  
Lee hovering above her, a worried expression on his face.  
"Are you ok, Sakura-chan?" As she tried to sit up, she felt a sharp pain in  
her side. "You shouldn't try to move. You have a very bed bruise from your  
battle," Lee said with a grin, seeing that she was alright. She grimaced and  
pondered about what had happened to her. Soon, everything came back to her;and  
the more she remembered, the more questions she had. She soon came to a very  
important inquiry.  
"Where's Naruto-kun?" she asked, panicking at her last conscious moments.  
Lee's grin immediately turned into a serious look. "He's not as good as  
you are, I can tell you that-"  
"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO NARUTO, GODDAMMIT!!" Sakura raged at Lee.  
"Ok, well…he's in critical condition right now and we're not sure if he's  
going to make it." A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. She wasted no time after  
she heard that. She quickly jumped out of bed despite her pain and went to  
where she could find Naruto.  
"No, Sakura-chan!! You aren't well enough yet! Come back! Where are you  
going?!"  
'Naruto, you better be okay!' Sakura thought as she hurried to Naruto's  
room. 123...Ah, there it is!!'  
She hurriedly pushed the door to 204 open and saw something that made her  
heart clench painfully. She stared with horror in her eyes at the figure on  
the bed, his chest rising and falling slowly. 'No...' she thought as she  
ran to the man's side.  
There was Naruto. He was bleeding from fire burns. He was almost  
unrecognizable if it weren't for his bright yellow spiky hair. Flesh could  
be seen everywhere.  
"Naruto!!" Sakura cried at her fallen teammate, even though she wanted him to  
be so much more. The blonde slowly opened his eyelids to reveal a sickening  
pair of yellowtinted eyes. "Sakura-chan...You're alright." He smiled with  
relief and gratitude.  
This only made Sakura cry even more.  
"Why are you crying, Sakura-chan? You're not hurt are you?"  
At hearing this, sakura totally lost it.  
"YOU IDIOT! Have you realized how delicate your condition is?! I look  
perfectly fine compared to you! Why do you worry about me to the point of  
stupidity?! And for your information, yes, I am hurting!" Sakura yelled at  
Naruto. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "I'm  
hurting right here," Sakura said gently, looking into Naruto's  
eyes."Sakura""Sh..." Sakura said, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't  
move. This will hurt me more than you, believe me," she said confidently as  
she placed her hands on his chest. She slowly started to heal his wounds with  
a special jutsu that was only to be used at the most dire of emergencies. It  
would, without a doubt, heal the person to the best form humanly possible.  
But, there was only one catch:  
You die.


	2. Happiness with a Tinge of Regret

"sakura…"Naruto said

"Sakura…"Naruto said softly. Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked up at Naruto, worry etched on her face. "I brought him back…for you. I promised." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean him? What are you talking about??" Sakura asked nervously, desperately hoping he wasn't serious about it. She was pretty sure that it would be really awkward to start a conversation with the man that just tried to kill her and Naruto. "Sasuke…he's here. In this room. Right now." Sakura tilted her head a little. How could he be here without her knowing? Was she really that absorbed in her situation?

"wh...Where is he?" Sakura stuttered out, souning much like Hinata.

Naruto slowly looked in the direction of the other side of the room, in which a curtain separated the two patients. "there." Naruto said weakly and then closed his eyes. "Naruto!!" Sakura screamed and shook his shoulders violently. "Holy shit, Sakura!! that hurt!" Naruto yelped as loud as he could, ignoring the pain as much as he could at that moment.

Sakura relaxed when she saw Naruto scream. '_if he has enough energy to yell, he's ok for now. must be the kyuubi helping out. a lot_'_. _but she couldn't ignore the fact that he looked really badly hurt. "Sakura …what are you doing?" Naruto asked Sakura as she put her hands to his chest." what's it look like, I'm going to heal you."Sakura said in an annoyed manner but didn't show it.

"But, what about Sasuke?" Naruto said innocently. Sakura didn't look at him, she just said "right now, I don't give a damn about if Sasuke dies.." tears started to well up in Sakura's eyes, "what matters to me is that you're well and alive, and everything else can go to hell." Sakura looked up and Naruto and saw pure shock in Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Sakura…why?" Naruto asked with incredulity; he really didn't understand why she would have said that, unless someone dared her to." Sakura giggled at Naruto's lost expression. "I really do have to spell everything out for you, don't I?" Sakura said amusedly. Naruto's confusion only increased after that.

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. "tell you what, Naruto, you let me heal you, and I'll tell you what I mean." Naruto only nodded in response and lied back down while Sakura healed him. A few painful minutes later, you could barely tell where the once huge scars and burns were and there was no sign of battle injury. "great, Sakura!" Naruto said looking at himself with joy, "does this mean I can get out of this place-"

"no!!"

"huh?"

"No, you can't leave just yet."

"Aww man!! why not??"

"You may look okay from the outside, but were not sure if you're completely healed and ready to go. You, my friend, are going to have to stay at least 2 more weeks."

"Damn. Anyways, you said you were going to tell me something after I went though your very painful healing, now spill it." Naruto said stubbornly. Sakura paled. "umm….well, uh…I wanted to say, uh…" Sakura stuttered. 'Damn it! I had no problem telling Sasuke that I loved him when I was little, why can't I do it now??' While Sakura was thinking about her sudden inability to talk, Naruto just watched her face get steadily redder and redder. Her face soon matched the color of a ripe tomato. "Sakura…are you okay?" Naruto asked nervously. This snapped Sakura back to reality and returned to her current satiation. "well, I could say a lot of fancy world to say this but then you still wouldn't understand" Sakura said, half smiling, "so I'll just come out with it in the most obvious way possible."

With that said sakura slowly leaned over Naruto and captured his lips in a loving kiss. Naruto's eyes widened and then after a while gave into the kiss. Soon, both of them were lost in each other. They broke the kiss from lack of air, both panting heavily. Naruto, blushing, looked at Sakura. "what just happened?" Naruto asked. Sakura smacked her forehead. 'leave it to him to not get the point.' "Naruto, I love you. I have for a while." Sakura said with a sparkle in her eyes. Naruto's eyes softened as she said this. "I love you too." Jade then met sapphire and they both leaned to each other, both aware of what was going to happen. Just as they were about to kiss, the heard a deep, remorseful voice:

"…Sakura? Is that true?"


	3. Reconcilliation

Sakura slowly turned to see a pale, dark haired man with onyx, watery eyes.

"Is it true? What you just said, is it true?"

Sakura just stared at him. "Sasuke…."

Sasuke tilted his head a little. "I thought you said you hated him. That's what I always heard you say, anyways." he said, a touch of curiosity to his voice.

"Well, Naruto has a way of always getting what he wants." Sakura said while blushing furiously. Naruto, hearing this, flashed his childish, toothy grin at sasuke and sakura. 'Awkward silence…..'Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke then stared at sakura for the longest time possible then "I guess I'll see you around sakura, Naruto." He said emotionlessly, nodding at Naruto. Sasuke then left the room. "Well, that was awkward" sakura said as soon as he left. Naruto scratched his back.

"Sure was, wasn't it?"

"Yup"

"……."

"……"

"What were we talking about?"

"Cant remember…"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, trying to figure out what was said before all this happened. Then sakura realized something.

"Sasuke left!!"

"Even I know that sakura."

Sakura smacked her forehead. "He wasn't supposed to be leaving this room until he was fully recovered!!" sakura headed to the door and said "don't you dare follow me, Naruto!"You need to stay here also!!", then left. Naruto stood there dumbstruck." what just happened?"

Sasuke, meanwhile, had no idea that he wasn't supposed to leave the room, so he was just strolling around team 7's old training grounds. "I remember so many things" sasuke said softly. He looked at the three poles on which kakashi's survival test was taken.

*flashback*

Naruto was currently sulking about the fact that he was the one tied up to the pole and not sasuke. Sasuke heard Naruto's stomach rumble loudly. 'Poor Naruto' he thought then gave Naruto his food. Naruto looked at sasuke suspiciously.

"Take it, dobe."

"Why should I?"

"Because or else you'll starve, now eat. Besides, we're a team. We are in this together, whether we like it or not." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Sakura then said "here, have some of mine, too."

*end of flashback*

"Sasuke!!!!" a voice from the distance snapped sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke turned around to see the pinkette jogging her way to him. When she got to him, she put her arm around his neck, started hitting him on the head, and said "you---weren't---supposed---to—leave—the—damn---ROOM!" pausing between whacks.

"Goddammit, woman, I didn't know!!!" sasuke yelled, desperately trying to get away from sakura.

"The hell you didn't know! You've been in the hospital before!!" she screamed, finishing it off with a final kick in the behind.  
"Yeah! Three years ago!!" sasuke screamed. Sakura finally stopped her assault.

She looked embarrassed. "Hehehehe…..I forgot about that…"she said sheepishly.

Sasuke stood up and said "so….now what?"

Sakura shrugged "I still have to get you to the hospital, you know."

"But I don't want to!!!!!" sasuke whined, showing his childish side for once.

"But unfortunately, you have to. Besides, you'll see Naruto, that's good, right?"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good."

The two then jumped and headed to the konoha hospital, both at ease with each other.


End file.
